1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a retractable anchoring pole and more particularly pertains to a mechanical device for anchoring a boat in shallow water.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of mechanical devices for anchoring a boat is known in the prior art. More specifically, mechanical devices for anchoring a boat previously devised and utilized for the purpose of anchoring in shallow water are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the designs encompassed by the prior art, which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While the prior art devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the prior art does not describe a retractable anchoring pole that allows a user to mechanically anchor a boat in shallow water.
In this respect, the retractable anchoring pole, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of easily and safely anchoring a boat in shallow water.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved retractable anchoring pole which can be used for anchoring a boat in shallow water. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.